<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is our rebel song by kahlen369</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187922">this is our rebel song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369'>kahlen369</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebel Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Lena Luthor, Beloved Lena Luthor, Drama &amp; Romance, Everyone Loves Lena Luthor, F/F, Gen, Good Person Lena Luthor, Hero Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, King Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Princess Kara Danvers, Princess Lena Luthor, Queen Lena Luthor, Rebel Leader Lena Luthor, Slow Burn, War, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:46:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena Luthor, former bastard princess, now quite possibly the most wanted woman in the world, has a rebellion to lead, a war to win and a country to save. </p><p>Love is the last thing on her mind. </p><p>But one day, Fate comes knocking in the form of Kara Danvers and her injured sister suddenly flying into her camp one day. The blonde quickly proves to be more than she seemed, after all, as she turns out to be the last of the Krptonians, once known as Princess Kara Zor-El.</p><p>As if being faced with her brother's worst crimes in front of her wasn't enough to shake things up, Kara brings even more with her. Suddenly, on top of all her other problems, Lena now has a pesky prophecy involving her and the blonde with extremely powerful but unstable magic, who might just be her magically ordained <i>soulmate</i>. </p><p>Though Lena is one of the most powerful mages to be born in centuries, she’s not sure if she can fight against Fate and win—or if she even wants to.</p><p>-<br/><i>Or, a medieval fantasy magical soulmates au</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor &amp; Jack Spheer, Samantha "Sam" Arias &amp; Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebel Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is our rebel song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very much my baby, a magical medieval fantasy world initially based on one of my original stories that quickly grew into its own thing, after taking elements inspired by the Supergirl franchise. I've got the next two chapters types already, but I've still constantly editing and finding things I want to add. This is definitely gonna be pretty plot-heavy, character-centric story, and it's going to be a long ride. Hopefully, an enjoyable one :)</p><p>Part of my motivation for writing this fic was just a world where people actually saw Lena as the white sheep amongst the Luthor family that she is. So, in this verse, Lena is very firmly a hero, and everyone knows it (and loves her for it). Not to say there aren't plenty of problems and angst to get through, but being labeled as "just another evil Luthor" is <i>not</i> one of them, aside from one or two characters at most, who'll have their own reasons for such a view. </p><p>Also, tags &amp; rating will be updated as needed in the future. Any additional trigger warnings will be also placed in the notes before the chapter as needed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a secret resistance camp in a country embroiled in a violent civil war, it was a quiet night. </p><p> </p><p>Though perhaps <em> quiet </em> was not an entirely accurate descriptor. After all, there was the persistent murmur of hundreds of different voices combining into a cacophony of sounds that was interspersed with the sounds of nature coming from the woods that surrounded them. But though the actual noise level wasn’t entirely quiet, in terms of actual fighting or serious problems, it was blissfully silent. </p><p> </p><p>A fact the large motley crew of resistance fighters was very thankful for, no one more than their fearless leader, who was sequestered alone, in the largest and grandest tent of all, at the very center of camp. Queen Lena Luthor, the <em> true </em> queen, as she was heralded by those who favored her over her brother, was sitting on her bedroll and going through her correspondence. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment, she didn’t look much like royalty. Her face was bare of any rogue or paints, making the bags beneath her eyes stand out even more against her pale skin. Though her long hair was at least clean, it was tied into a practical braid down her back, with a few locks slipping out after a hard day, and a far cry from the intricate hairstyles favored by nobility. </p><p> </p><p>More than anything, it was the clothes she wore, nothing at all like a lady, let alone a queen. There were no silks, corsets or floor-length dresses. Instead, she had on a plain, though high-quality, tunic and leather jerkins. At least the fabric had the symbol of the resistance woven into it. It was the same one on every other member, only the small coat of arms of her family, designated her differently from anyone else. Similarly, the only jewelry she had on was just as understated and subtle. A signet ring, as well as an amulet with a gleaming emerald, that she’d both personally enchanted to high heaven, to help protect her even when she was asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Everything she wore, and just about everything she did was, for practicality’s sake. She didn’t believe in excessive extravagance or luxuries. Unfortunately, the rest of her people often disagreed. As the leader and queen, she had been given a tent at least three times as large as a typical tent. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, not even the best of tents could compare a whit to even the smallest of castles, but for a hastically erected resistance camp in the middle of the woods, it was quite a luxury indeed. Indeed, Lena couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, partaking in such luxuries as if they were her due, in times like these. It wasn’t like she was truly queen <em> yet </em>, anyway. At this point, she was just a wanted criminal like the rest of the rebels. </p><p> </p><p>As usual, Lena hadn’t expected or cared for such needless extravagance, but her council and most of the other members of the resistance had been insistent on it. In the end, it was easier to give in, and really, it would’ve been silly to put up a fight over something like this. </p><p> </p><p>One luxury, which was becoming more of a necessity these days, she did appreciate the number of security and privacy spells interwoven into the tent, which she had personally ensured and casted. </p><p> </p><p>It meant that no one would disturb Lena while she took some time for herself after another long and hard day. Of course, even in her downtime, she was technically still working, since she was going through official correspondence. </p><p> </p><p>A tiny glowing orb floating gently in the air gave her just the right amount of light to read the letters without straining her eyes. Though her magical reserves were one of the largest in the country, that did not mean she could be wasteful with it. As she’d learned early on, it paid to conserve her magic in case of emergencies. </p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, it would’ve been even better if she didn’t use any magic at all, if she just used a simple candle or even the more expensive oil lamp instead, but conjuring balls of colored light was the first spell she’d learned. Even after everything, the sight of it brought her a certain comfort. So, despite the small stab of guilt, she indulged in what was one of only a few luxuries left to her. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, by now, she’d calculated the most optimum usage of the magic needed for her daily tasks. Aside from any similar simple spells she casted for her convenience, there were all the safety and security spells needed to ensure the quiet night was truly as quiet as it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment, her perimeter wards were undisturbed, and none of her puppets detected any unusual activity. Her consciousness was split between several different tasks at any time, her mind a constant whirr of activity. Even in sleep, her magic kept humming on in the background, ready to wake her the instant something was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a relatively peaceful week for once, though that was mostly because everyone was still busy licking their wounds after the last battle. They’d sustained far fewer casualties compared to the other side, but Lena felt a pang of guilt and grief for every single rebel who perished under her command. It was impossible to fight, let alone win, any kind of war without losing someone, but it grated nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>What was the use of all her magic, all her power, if she couldn’t do anything to save those who had pledged their lives to her? </p><p> </p><p>The rebel leader shook her head, not wanting to fall into a spiral of guilt again. She could practically hear Sam’s admonishing look in her head, the exact one she gave Ruby whenever the young girl got into some kind of mischief, which was far too often for her mother’s liking. </p><p> </p><p>All the papers used for the resistance’s correspondence were magically charmed so the messages would only be read by those it was intended for, by way of a tiny drop of blood onto its page. If anyone else tried to read it, the message would merely be an incomprehensible jumble that resembled a foreign language. Any magical attempts to break the charm would result in the paper burning itself as a fail-safe. </p><p> </p><p>Another fail-safe, kept secret from all but her inner circle, was the fact that each and every paper using her charm was tracked by her. So if any fell to enemy hands, she would know immediately. </p><p> </p><p>This was only one of the many safety and security measures Lena made sure the resistance employed. There were a lot of members who thought these were excessive, that she was being overly paranoid, but she was not going to take any chances. Not with Lex and Lillian. She knew them better than anyone else, after all, considering the years she’d spent in the castle as a bastard princess. </p><p> </p><p>In truth, the excessive paranoia was not a new development. She’d grown up learning to carefully watch herself and everyone around her for the slightest development. It hadn’t made for a very stable emotional or mental state, but it had saved her life, as well as those of the people who believed in her, more than once, so she was thankful nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>It paid to be paranoid. For the most sensitive of information, Lena simply used a burst of sound magic to directly send her messages, or the charmed stone tablets she’d made which allowed for instant communication, but these were both hampered by distance. So, for long-distance correspondence, Lena used the charmed papers like everyone else, if with some extra layers of protection woven in. </p><p> </p><p>Not that she had too many of those anyway. The other countries straddled the line between friend and enemy. None could not overtly show their support, lest Lex see it as a reason to start a war. Some helped in secret, sending supplies and smuggling some people out, such as those with magic but who were too young to fight. They were spirited away to the other countries instead. </p><p> </p><p>Lena maintained contact with all of them, as best as she could, knowing the sticky political situation it all entailed. By keeping up contact, she hoped these mages would eventually come back to Thorul once it was safe. They would certainly need them to restore the country to its former glory and beyond. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment, they had no concrete alliances with any other countries, as they were all too busy awaiting the result of Thorul’s civil war, though most had at least assured that they would prefer Lena end up on the throne instead. For what that was worth, considering the pretty lies that made up the courts everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, those that were willing to offer a more concrete alliance with the resistance wanted too much in return, most often in the form of a marriage proposal. Lena was not willing to marry notorious womanizer and dunderhead Prince Mon-El for their help. The former bastard princess had no illusions about love, especially when she wasn’t even sure if she was capable of it. </p><p> </p><p>But if she was going to marry anyone, they needed to be someone who would love and care for Thorul as she did, at the very least, which all these foreign princes and princesses did not. </p><p> </p><p><em> Would they even want to marry her once they knew the truth though? </em>While there were plenty of rumors about the nature of her relationship with her brother, few hit close to the sordid truth of it. Sometimes, Lena thought about just admitting it herself. But Thorul needed a strong, essentially perfect, queen, and not a broken girl tainted beyond repair. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she banished the dark thoughts away firmly. Lena wasn’t that girl anymore, she reminded herself. She was hundreds of miles away from that dark castle and its oppressive walls. The cool night air and the scent of pine trees reminded her of that important fact. Though she knew that eventually, she would need to face her demons and return to that castle again, if she truly wanted this war to end, she forced that thought away as well. One day at a time. That was the only way to survive. </p><p> </p><p>She returned her attention back to her correspondence. <em> At least there isn’t another marriage proposal in this pile of letters, </em> Lena thought, thankful for small mercies as she quickly skimmed through the stack. Her ever capable steward, Jess, had already sorted them in order of importance. The most urgent ones had already been answered throughout the day. So her current pile was what constituted her “light reading” at this point. Most of it was just the regular updates from the different pockets of the resistance scattered throughout Thorul. Some of it was already outdated information, but Lena liked to read through it just to be thorough. </p><p> </p><p>Beginning to go through the pile, Lena started with a letter from Andrea, who peppered her updates, with her signature quick wit and sarcastic remarks. It made the somewhat dry task of reading about the status of one of the other camps, which the mage was leading, a more enjoyable one. The unfortunate side effect was that it also made her miss her dear old friend’s presence more than ever. </p><p> </p><p>Andrea was a master of shadow magic, which allowed her to stay undetected and made her perfect for leading the sect of the rebellion that was right beneath the royal castle’s nose. It was a dangerous position, even with her magic, but Andrea was just as committed to the cause as she was, and her stake was just as personal as Lena’s, having lost her husband, and nearly her own, to Lex’s cruel rule. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking off even more dark memories, Lena focused on the words in the letter again, letting the familiar sight of Andrea’s handwriting center her back in the present. As the leader of the resistance, she had no time to waste on old horrors and regrets. There were too many people relying on her to let herself get dragged down by the past, so she had to keep moving forward. <em> One day at a time, </em> she reminded herself again. Sometimes, it seemed like there would be no end, and they would never win, but she had to have hope, for the sake of her people. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Lena was just getting through an anecdote about a particularly idiotic captain in the royal army who fell for Andrea’s trap when a sharp tingle down her spine jolted her attention off the page. </p><p> </p><p>Her perimeter wards would close off to anyone with negative intentions but let all others through, merely sounding an alarm to alert her of their presence instead. Right now, someone had just passed through, and at rather alarmingly fast speeds too. </p><p> </p><p>Lena quickly casted her senses outward. Those with magic shone like miniature stars, so much brighter than those without. They were also far more distinct, everyone’s magical core giving them a unique signature. She easily catalogued those she was familiar with and immediately gravitated towards the unknown, who was giving off a rather <em> odd </em> aura. There was another presence next to her, one without magic, which she’d nearly missed because the mysterious mage’s aura was so strong. </p><p> </p><p>Frowning, she had to wonder if this was some kind of trap. They certainly possessed enough magic to be worrying. While it was unlikely to be an enemy, since they easily bypassed her wards, there was the possibility that they were simply be powerful enough to cross through regardless. Any mage with enough magic could simply overpower her wards or trick them into letting her slip through. Of course, the fact that they still allowed an alert to sound suggested they were either not smart enough or not powerful enough to stop it. Whatever the true reason, Lena needed to find out. </p><p> </p><p>The resistance had a lot of magical users, from all sorts of circumstances. Nobles from major and minor houses, bastards known and unknown, and those rare few commoners who seemed to have no bloodline claim but showed magical talent regardless. They accepted anyone and everyone who wanted to fight against the royal army. </p><p> </p><p>As the resistance was getting better known, winning battle after battle against the army, more and more mages were coming out of hiding to join. Part of her was irked that they only seemed willing to join when it was clear the tide was in their favor. They were literally risking their lives for <em> them </em>, after all, as anyone with magic was automatically an enemy of the country. </p><p> </p><p>But at the same time, she could hardly fault them for it, knowing exactly what happened to any mages who were caught and taken to the royal castle. It would be better to die in battle than face that fate.</p><p> </p><p>In any case, a potential new recruit with magic would still require her presence as well as that of her council, so she immediately closed her eyes and magically sent the word out. </p><p> </p><p>On the special charmed stone tablets she gave to her council and other high-ranking members of the resistance, her information regarding the two unknown entities appeared along with a map marked with the location she was soon headed to. </p><p> </p><p>She hesitated a moment, considering who else should come along with her to scout the situation. Considering the time-sensitive nature, only the fastest and most critical of the resistance’s mages should be there. </p><p> </p><p>So, specifying to her spymaster and general to make sure they joined her immediately, she left the rest with instructions to protect the camp, prepare for the possibility of either a new mage as either friend or foe and keep up normal operations in the meantime. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were all sent, and confirmation was received, Lena opened her eyes and quickly headed to the location herself. By her calculations, she had about ten minutes before the stranger was to arrive at her projected area, which was just far enough from base camp to allow them time to prepare in the worst case scenario. </p><p> </p><p>Lena resisted the urge to sigh. It looked like it was not going to be such a quiet night after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmm... who could this mysterious stranger ruining Lena's quiet night be?</p><p>It's Kara. And Alex. Obviously. Lol</p><p>-</p><p>EDIT: I’m currently unemployed, and doing art &amp; writing commissions while I look for work. Please DM me on twitter/IG/tumblr @kahlen369 for any inquiries &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>